Un chocolate para ti
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Es el día de San Valentín y todo el mundo esta recibiendo chocolates, cuando Kirishima encuentra un chocolate hecho a mano escondido en su casillero, y la verdad no sabe que pensar, entre darle importancia o no, entre averiguar quien se los dio o no, pero es cuando se decide a abrirlo que, bueno, mete la pata al descubrir en verdad quien es su admirador secreto / Two-shot
1. San Valentín

**_Notas antes de leer:_**

 _\- Este fic sucede cuando todos están en segundo, así que hay algunos de otras clases (Tetsutetsu, Shiozaku, Shinzou, Monoma, Honenuki) han pasado a la clase A, y algunos chicos que estaban en la clase 1-A han pasado a clases inferiores, pero es de acuerdo a mi criterio, así que cuando vean a alguno de estos personajes durante la historia (Tetsutetsu y Monoma mayormente) no se confundan_

 _\- El fic se dividirá en dos partes, la primera que la estoy colgando hoy en el día de San Valentín, y la siguiente la estaré colgando en la fecha del Día blanco que es el 14 de marzo_

 _\- Este fic va **Dedicado a Noe Sweetway** primero como una primera parte para su regalo de cumpleaños y segundo como para cumplir el reto de la "Publi del diablo" XD amoe i love u ‹3 ya tenía pensado hacer esto desde hace tiempo y ahora te lo voy a dedicar a ti u3u ojala te guste ;3;)9_

 _\- No tuve tiempo de betearlo así que me voy disculpando desde ya ;w;_

 _- **Disclaimer:** BNH es propiedad de Horikoshi-sensei_

.

 **Un chocolate para ti**

 **.**

 **Parte I: San Valentín**

.

.

.

 _– 14 de febrero. 8:05 am –_

El primer pensamiento de Kirishima sin duda es algo como "esto no está pasando" pero, el asunto es que sí está pasando.

No tiene tiempo de hacerle caso a los gritos sorprendidos de Kaminari y Sero que están detrás de él, observando también lo que acaba de sacar del cajón donde guarda sus zapatos.

La cosa es que ha llegado como todos los días (quizás ahí estaba mal, olvidar que ese no era un día cualquiera) y ha abierto el casillero para cambiarse de zapatos, y entonces, la ve.

Una bolsita un poco pequeña, pero no tanto, hecha por papel satinado con diseño militar, pero de color rojo. Si no estuviera bastante sorprendido ya, se preguntaría de donde rayos alguien saca un papel tan genial, pero ese no es el jodido punto. El punto es que alguien le ha dejado un chocolate envuelto en su casillero antes de que llegara. Un chocolate por el día de San Valentín.

—Viejo, ¡es un chocolate hecho a mano! ¡Tiene que serlo!

Es Kaminari quien habla mientras saca el chocolate de encima de sus zapatos y lo toma en sus manos para mirarlo mejor.

—Wow, en serio tu persona se ha esmerado.

 _Su persona._ No sabe muy bien que pensar con respecto a las palabras de Sero así que se va por lo obvio. Alguien que gusta de él (tal vez mucho, quien sabe) se había infiltrado en la escuela para dejarle ese paquetito rojo y dulce. Y ni siquiera sabe cómo reaccionar, ni que decir.

—¡AH! ¡A Kirishima le dieron chocolates!

Esa es Ashido, que llega recién desde un lado de los corredores, con un enorme bolso colgando de su hombro aparte del maletín de la escuela.

Ha logrado llamar la atención de varios de sus compañeros que iban llegando también.

—¡¿Una admiradora secreta?! —se atreve a decir Deku llegando junto a Iida.

—Eh, ¿supongo?

—Vaya, el chico Kirishima logró llamar la atención de alguien —dice Monoma con las manos en los bolsillos y caminar relajado—. Sin embargo, ¿solo un chocolate? Por favor.

Entonces camina dos pasos hasta su propio casillero y abre la pequeña puertita, dejando caer cinco cajas de chocolates de diferentes chicas, al parecer, provocando que sonría victorioso.

—¿Quién podría darte chocolates a ti? —cuestiona Kaminari entre confundido y asqueado, mientras Todoroki entraba al lugar directo a su respectivo casillero.

—Qué les puedo decir, las chicas aman un carácter retorcido —responde el chico rubio calmadamente.

—¡Que lo admitas es igual de repugnante!

—¿A quién mierda le importa? Le están dando mucha importancia a esta cosa.

Ese es Bakugou, que recién llega porque se quedó dormido un rato (hubiera llegado junto a Kirishima y a los demás, pero para cuando fue a tocar su puerta el rubio lo mandó a la mierda), caminando entre todos ellos hasta su casillero, que quedaba junto al de Todoroki.

Entonces ambos abrieron sus casilleros y más de uno quedó boquiabierto, preguntándose acerca de leyes de física y otras cosas, porque cuando los chicos abrieron sus casilleros empezaron a caer docenas de paquetes de chocolates al suelo, creando unas pequeñas montañas de colores.

Todos los presentes, incluso los que no los conocían tanto e iban pasando, se quedaron callados y observando el montón de chocolates. Monoma decidió retirarse en silencio. Kirishima y Sero entrecerraron los ojos.

—No me sorprende de Todoroki…

—Pero de Bakugou…

—Oh, es cierto que a las chicas les gusta el carácter retorcido entonces.

Ese último es Deku, que lo dice como si fuera un descubrimiento científico. Entonces Bakugou no puede hacer más que mirarlo mal y con cara de querer golpearlo (el pan de cada día, piensa Kirishima, que ya estamos en segundo y estas cosas no cambian) pero entonces, como si lo que hubiera dicho Deku hubiera sido la clave para que se desatara el mal, una marea de chicas de primer año llenó el recibidor, con chocolates en mano y dirigiéndose hacia Bakugou y Todoroki.

—¿Pero qué-?

De un momento varios chicos se ven envueltos en esa oleada de féminas enamoradas (la mitad por Bakugou seguro porque no tienen idea de cómo es él en realidad) y tienen que luchar por sus vidas para salir.

Kirishima y sus amigos lo logran, pero han dejado a Bakugou atrás nuevamente, no ha podido salvarlo. Iida logra arrastrar a Deku también que tiene varios chocolates entre las ropas, a lo mejor de una que otra admiradora suya también.

—Pobre Bakugou —dice Mina.

—Pobres chicas incautas —refuta Kaminari entonces—. Por cierto, ¿Qué hay en la bolsa?

Señala el enorme bolso que Ashido trae consigo, entonces la chica sonríe y saca dos cajas chocolates de ahí, que parecen ser comprados de una tienda de dulces, es decir chocolates de compromiso. Se los da a Kirishima y a Kaminari a la vez.

—En el otro lado del mundo este día también es conocido como el día de la amistad, así que —ensancha su sonrisa, toda alegre y rosa como siempre—, feliz día.

Kirishima y Kaminario sonríen enternecidos y tienen ganas de saltar a abrazarla, pero entonces Sero se pone delante de ellos.

—¿Y no hay chocolates para mí? —pregunta señalándose el pecho, con un tono un tanto indignado.

—De hecho, no —responde Mina, con simpleza.

Los tres chicos jadean, pero Ashido entonces rebusca entre las cosas de su bolso más pequeño y saca una caja más grande que las que ya entrego, cubierta por cintas de satín y cintas adhesivas de distintos colores.

—Esta es para ti —dice sonriente y pegándole la caja a Sero en el pecho.

Literalmente se queda pegada, y antes de que el más alto pueda decir nada, Ashido da media vuelta y corre para alcanzar a Iida y a Deku y entregarles chocolates.

Kirishima y Kaminari la observan a la distancia, antes de mirar a Sero, quien se ha movido a un lado y a estirado los brazos hacia arriba, como si estuviera celebrando una victoria. Kirishima podría jurar que estaba llorando incluso.

Entonces, desde la marea de chicas, sale el fuerte y estoico Tetsutetsu para desplomarse en el suelo.

—Wow, ¿te encuentras bien, bro? —le pregunta Kirishima acercándose y extendiéndole una mano.

Tetsu la recibe, pero se pone de pie lentamente, como su fuera un muerto viviente, y parece uno. Kirishima arquea una ceja, confundido.

—Ke-Ke-Kendou me acaba de dar chocolates —suelta rápidamente, temblando como gelatina y levantando una caja plateada entre sus manos—. Kendou me dio chocolates. Kendo, chocolates. ¡Kendou! ¡Chocolates! ¡Kendou y chocolates!

—Y son hechos a mano —observa Kirishima.

—¡Kendo, chocolates y manos AYUDENME!

—Wow.

—¡Chocolates! —grita Sero también al borde la felicidad.

—¡Santos chocolates!

—¡Alabado sea el día de San Valentín!

—¡Que hermoso día para estar vivo!

Entonces ambos empiezan a gritar como desquiciados al borde del llanto y a punto de explotar de felicidad. Kirishima solo puede reír comprensivamente mientras Kaminari los mira entrecerrando los ojos, un poco celoso porque al parecer a todos ahí le han dado chocolates hechos a mano menos a él (o al menos no aún, piensa Kirishima)

Luego de unos momentos la campana que señala el inicio de clases suena, y la marea de chicas que estaba ahí desaparece con el viento, dejando a la vista a Todoroki y a Bakugou, el primero sentado en el suelo contra los casilleros y el segundo tirado boca abajo en medio del pasillo. A los otros 4 chicos les sorprendió muchísimo que específicamente esos dos hayan quedado así solo por un grupo de chicas.

—Me quitaron todos los botones —dice Todoroki observando sus muñecas—. Oigan, ni siquiera es fin de año, o mi graduación, qué les ocurre.

—Malditas locas…

El lugar estaba lleno de cajas y bolsas de chocolates repartidos por todo el suelo.

—Oh vamos, ¿Cómo es que a todos ustedes les dieron chocolates? —se pregunta Kaminari frustrado—. Hasta a Bakugou le dieron chocolates. Y estamos hablando de _Bakugou_.

—¿Tú los quieres, Sparky? —pregunta el nombrado levantándose del suelo y sacando chocolates de entre sus ropas—. Yo no los quiero. De ninguna manera.

—¡¿En serio?! —pregunta Kaminari entre sorprendido y entusiasmado.

—Oye, pero todas esas chicas te dieron chocolates con buenas intenciones —le dice Kirishima frunciendo levemente el ceño—. No puedes rechazarlos solo así.

Bakugou resopla por la nariz cuando recoge su maletín de la escuela, y también una de las cajas de chocolate que están tiradas sobre el suelo.

—Mira, me quedaré con este y ya.

Kirishima lo mira entrecerrando los ojos, hasta que Todoroki habla.

—De hecho, creo que esa es una de las mías.

Bakugou le lanza una mirada hastiada, lanzando la caja contra su regazo. Luego camina en dirección al pasillo hasta que ve lo que hay en las manos de Kirishima.

—A ti también te dieron uno, ¿eh?

—Ah, sí.

—¿Quién?

Pero Kirishima no sabe que responder entonces, porque ni siquiera él sabe.

 _– 14 de febrero. 1:45 pm –_

querer saberlo es lo único en lo que puede pensar en todo el día, durante la clase, hasta el almuerzo, que no ha puesto atención en nada más que mirar el vacío o la condenada bolsa de chocolates.

—Se va a gastar de tanto que la miras —le dice Kaminari, medio desinteresado, medio molesto, mientras en vez de su almuerzo está comiendo los chocolates que le cedió Bakugou.

Kirishima piensa que no es buena idea que coma tantos chocolates tan indiscriminadamente, y que probablemente está celoso de él, y de Sero, y de Tetsutetsu, que no han dejado de irradiar felicidad desde la mañana. Incluso puede que este celoso de Bakugou por haber recibido mil y un chocolates.

Pero, cinco segundos después llega Mina dando saltitos alegres hasta la mesa donde están, haciendo que Sero le sonría, pero tanto él como Kirishima ven a la persona que está a su lado es que entienden la situación. Hasta Bakugou parece estar consciente de los que va a pasar. Jirou mira de reojo a Kaminari que está prácticamente tras una torre de envolturas y cajas que no ha notado su presencia. Kirishima nota también que en otra mesa, Uraraka está cerca de Midoriya con algo escondido tras la espalda. Supone que son chocolates.

En ese momento Jirou manda a volar las cajitas de colores y las envolturas sobre la mesa con los cables de sus orejas, sobresaltando a Kaminari. Este parece consternado al principio, pero cuando ve a Jirou parece más que sorprendido, e incluso ansioso.

—Parece que estás muy a gusto comiendo chocolates que no son tuyos —inquiere Jirou, cruzada de brazos.

Kaminari abre la boca para hablar, pero no sale nada. En cambio, usa sus manos para mandar a volar el monton de chocolates que no ha tocado aún, para luego apoyarse sobre la mesa en una pose tipo _aquí no ha pasado nada._

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —dice en tono casual.

Sus amigos solo pueden verlo con ojos decepcionado, y Jirou también lo hace, pero parece que lo deja pasar cuando suspira y de pronto el color rojo inunda sus mejillas y frunce el ceño.

—Toma —le dice, sacando una bolsita dorada con cintas negras de su bolsillo.

Kaminari no pierde tiempo y la toma sin más, pero se le queda viendo un momento. Kirishima espera que no haga algo estúpido, así como sus otros amigos, pero, lo conocen, así que no es sorpresa cuando suelta: —Ya te estabas tardando.

Kirishima quiere darle un golpe en la cabeza, así como Ashido también parece querer hacerlo, pero se conforman con ver a Jirou apretando la cabeza de Kaminari con sus cables hasta lanzarlo lejos. Tiene la cara roja, aunque, y cuando termina de maltratarlo decide retirarse con gracia del sitio, con Mina siguiéndola.

Los chicos ven a Kaminari tirado en el suelo, y como si nada, comienzan a reír. Aunque Bakugou no lo hace, él solo se limita a hacer un comentario con desdén.

—Te lo mereces —le dice secamente.

—Eres el ultimo que quiero que me sermonee ahora —sisea Kirishima, con la cara pegada al suelo.

Kirishima mira a Bakugou ladeando la cabeza.

—Bueno, tú quizás también lo merezca, ya que menospreciaste todos los chocolates que te dieron las chicas de primer año —le dice con un tono que parece un tanto decepcionado, aunque no es la idea.

Katsuki solo puede mirarlo un tanto confundido. Entonces Sero ríe, no con alegría como hace cinco minutos sino con un deje de burla.

—Kirishima, ¿en serio crees que Bakugou va a aceptar chocolates de unas chicas que en realidad ni siquiera lo conocen bien? —pregunta arqueando una ceja.

—Ah, es cierto —concuerda Tetsutetsu entonces—. Apuesto que las kouhai solo están atraídas por el aura explosiva de Bakugou, pero si lo conocieran en realidad seguro se retractarían —luego mira a Bakugou—. No te ofendas, amigo.

—¿A quién le dices amigo? ¿Y por qué mierda me ofendería? —pregunta Katsuki a la vez—. Son solo unos estúpidos chocolates, no importan nada. Ni siquiera están hechos a mano, los compraron en una tienda a cinco calles de la escuela.

Kirishima arquea una ceja.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Bakugou se encogió de hombros.

—No me han dado chocolates solo en esta escuela.

Los demás chicos jadean, impactados. En eso Kaminari llega arrastrándose y apoyándose sobre la mesa.

—Insisto, quién te daría chocolates a _ti._

 _– 14 de febrero. 6:37 pm –_

—¿Pero qué- ¡No me digas que hasta ahora no la has abierto!

Kaminari llega a la habitación de Kirishima donde está su grupo de amigos, después de darse un baño. Mina está ojeando una revista de baile sentada en la cama contra la pared como si nada, mientras el dueño de la habitación, Tetsutetsu y Sero se están partiendo la cabeza intentando resolver la tarea de matemáticas. Bakugou no está con ellos golpeándolos y partiéndoles la cabeza él mismo porque él y otros tantos siguen en la escuela, en clases extracurriculares de estrategia y pelea, que son las que pueden tomar esos alumnos que tiene notas sobresalientes y están por encima del top 7, aunque a esas alturas ya deberían estar regresando.

El tema es que en un lado de la mesa donde están todos los cuadernos garabateados de los muchachos y sus libros de ejercicios, está también la bolsita roja que le dieron a Kirishima en la mañana. No es el único chocolate que le han dado, ha recibido chocolates de parte de sus compañeras de clase y una que otra kouhai, pero eran todos chocolates de compromiso que ya comió. Y los únicos que quedan, son los que están dentro de esa condenada bolsa.

—Bueno, es que no veo la prisa —le dice Kirishima encogiéndose de hombros.

Kaminari lo mira entrecerrando los ojos.

—Bueno, como diría Bakugou —comienza diciendo, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos—, ¡Abre la maldita bolsa ya!

Kirishima y los demás se le quedan viendo. Hasta Ashido quita los ojos de su revista para mirarlo fijamente. Luego todos comienzan a reír, haciendo que Kaminari deje caer sus hombros y su dignidad al piso.

—Lo haré porque me diste gracia —le avisa Kirishima alcanzando la bolsa—, pero no vuelvas a imitar a Bakugou que te sale fatal.

Desliza la cinta negra que envuelve todo y el papel se abre sobre la mesa, dejando a la vista todos los chocolates que venían dentro, y todos se acercan a mirar porque son fabulosos.

Toma uno entre los dedos, tiene forma de engrane, parecida a esas las hombreras de su traje de héroe, con el centro de chocolate y dos letras R entrelazadas. Mira el chocolate como si fuera una obra de arte, y está tan perfectamente hecho que hasta le da pena tener que probarlo. Pero lo hace, y el dulce sabor dulce le inunda las papilas gustativas rápidamente, incluso cuando lo mastica mejor siente un relleno con sabor a fresa. No es su sabor favorito, pero sabe bien, y se siente agradecido de repente. Y hay varios más idénticos dentro de la pequeña bolsa.

—¡Sabe delicioso! —exclama con estrellas en los ojos. Se fija que Tetsutetsu está intentando robar uno, pero Kirishima lo aleja de un manotazo—. Bro, no.

—¡Pero bro!

—¡Woaaah, son tan bonitos! —dice Ashido asomándose por sobre el hombro de Sero.

—Tú admiradora secreta es una artista —dice Kaminari observando los demás chocolates que quedan sobre el papel de satín—. Me pregunto cómo… oye, ¿q-que es eso?

Eso llama la atención de todos, que miran la mano de Kaminari moverse y desordenar el montoncito de chocolates en forma de engranes para revelar uno que no es parecido a los demás. Ese tiene una forma más simple, pero se nota fácilmente que tiene forma de una pequeña _granada_ -

Al observarla, solo se le viene a la mente una persona.

—Pero qué… ¿chocolates para Bakugou?

 _– 14 de febrero. 6:45 pm –_

En realidad el primer pensamiento de Kirishima fue que ese chocolate en forma de granada era para Bakugou, y a lo mejor era un razonamiento ridículo, pero creyó que la persona que le hizo chocolates a él también hizo chocolates para Katsuki, y que se confundió al preparar su bolsa, así que le preguntó a Kaminari por si recordaba un chocolate de esa forma en alguna de las cajas que le dio Bakugou en la mañana que eran todas de esas chicas de primer año, quizás en una de esas tantas cajas que salieron del casillero de su amigo. Pero como Kaminari no sabe nada, decide que es mejor ir a preguntarle al mismo Bakugou, porque quizás él sí sepa algo.

No sabe si dejó los cientos de chocolates tirados por ahí, o si se los cedió a alguien más, pero decide averiguarlo por su cuenta, así que sale del edificio y se dirige a la escuela, porque se supone que sus compañeros ya están regresando de las clases extra. Sin embargo, para cuando llega a cierto tramo del recorrido, ve a lo lejos al grupo de su clase parado en medio del camino. Para cuando llega a donde están todos ellos, se fija en que el único que falta es Bakugou.

No entiende lo que pasa ni cuando ve a Midoriya mordiéndose una uña con nerviosismo, o cuando vea Yaoyorozu y a Iida con expresión de sorpresa, porque los demás tienen expresión neutra, pero todos están mirando un punto fijo a lo lejos. Kirishima sigue sus miradas, y para cuando encuentra lo que tiene que ver, siente una extraña sensación en el corazón.

A unos diez metros de distancia de donde están ellos, en medio de la línea de árboles que adorna el sendero que lleva a los dormitorios, está parado Bakugou, con el maletín de la escuela en un hombro, la chaqueta del uniforme atada a la cintura, y el cabello despeinado más de lo normal. Pero lo que le da gravedad al asunto es que está mirando hacia abajo, sus ojos encima de una chica tan bajita como Tsuyu.

Es una chica de primer año, piensa Kirishima en cuento la ve. La chica está sosteniendo entre sus manos una cajita naranja, temblando como gelatina. Kirishima ha visto suficientes películas y dramas juveniles para reconocer la situación, pero le parece increíble y sorprendente que este viendo en vivo en directo como una chiquilla de primer año se le esté _confesando_ a Bakugou. Pero no sabe que la sensación que siente en el pecho no tiene nada que ver con la sorpresa.

—¿D-Desde que momento…? —se sorprende a si mismo tartamudeando, intentando hacer una pregunta que ni siquiera termina de decir.

Y no entiende _por qué._

—Lo acaba de llamar, hace como 3 minutos —le responde Iida.

—Las chicas de primer año son tan audaces… —comenta Midoriya, temblando más que la chica que se está confesando ahora, tal vez preocupado y asombrado por lo que está pasando ahora.

—Quizás deberíamos dejarlos solos —les dice Todoroki, con calma.

El grupo le hace caso, por lo que siguen caminando hacia los dormitorios, pero Kirishima se queda atrás unos momentos, sin quitarles la mirada de encima a esos dos. Sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Bakugou. De nuevo la sensación extraña le aprisiona el pecho, y tiene que ignorarla para dar media vuelta y seguir a los demás.

Aunque no entra al edificio junto con ellos, sino que se queda afuera a esperar a Katsuki, quien, en realidad, no tarda casi nada en llegar. Kirishima intenta hablar sin tartamudear por culpa de la sensación que tiene dentro esta vez.

—O-Oye —pero falla patéticamente—. Te vi con esa chica. No pensé que alguien te fuera a…

—Le dije que no estoy interesado —le interrumpe Bakugou, sin mirarlo y pasando de largo.

Kirishima se queda a cuadros unos segundos.

—¿Eh? ¡¿P-Por qué?!

No se sorprende tanto por lo que dice Bakugou en sí, sino que se sorprende más a sí mismo por preguntar una razón, como si tuviera mucha urgencia en saber por qué. Pero lo que más le sorprende es lo siguiente que suelta Katsuki.

—Porque a mí ya me gusta otra persona.

La mente de Kirishima queda en blanco por siete segundos exactos, que es el tiempo que se demora en llegar y subir los primeros 3 escalones de la entrada del edificio.

—¿P-Pero te dio chocolates?

—No los acepté.

Él de nuevo está tartamudeando y Bakugou sube otro escalón.

—¡Es que encontré un chocolate para ti en mi bolsa de la mañana! —suelta Kirishima, apresuradamente.

Y eso basta para que Bakugou se detenga dónde está.

—¿Huh?

Katsuki lo mira por encima del hombro, arqueando una gruesa y rubia ceja.

—Bueno, eses que... no sé cómo llegó ahí, aunque… ah, ¿será que alguien que te dio chocolates a ti también me los dio a mí? ¿o quizás fue esa chica? ¿Se habrán confundido? Aunque están hechos a manos así que, y no sé de alguien que me los haga a-

Se calla por un estallido, que bien sabe vienen de las manos de Katsuki, quien se ha girado para verlo a la cara. Y si Kirishima no lo conociera lo suficiente, diría que la expresión que tiene en el rostro es algo… _dolida_.

—No fue nadie que no conozcas —le dice secamente.

Entonces algo en la mente de Kirishima comienza a quebrarse porque no entiende nada.

—¿Eh?

Y a cada palabra que suelta Bakugou, su mente se quiebra más. Y la sensación en su pecho se intensifica.

—Esa granada que viste la hizo Mina.

Le duele la cabeza de repente.

—¿Qué...?

—La puso ahí cuando yo no veía.

No sabe que pasa en su cabeza, o en su pecho. No sabe que oprime con fuerza su corazón. Y no sabe leer tampoco la expresión dolida y distante que tiene Bakugou en la cara.

—Esos chocolates te los di yo.

.

.

.

.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ ›› 14 de marzo – Parte II: Día Blanco_**


	2. Día Blanco

**Un chocolate para ti**

 **.**

 **Parte II: Día Blanco**

.

.

.

– _14 de febrero. 6:50 pm –_

El año anterior Bakugou casi recibe un chocolate, por parte de un pequeño grupo de chicas de una clase diferente, pero él las rechazó porque en realidad no le importaban esas cosas. Y el año anterior, debido a eso, Kirishima se había sentido mal, porque en ese momento como que sentía que Katsuki le gustaba, y se había sentido mal por el hecho de que alguien había pensado en darle chocolates a Bakugou, cuando pensaba que nadie se iba a fijar en él (pero vamos, que ese chico está como quiere) y también se había sentido mal porque el chico explosivo veía el día de San Valentín como una fecha cualquiera y sin importancia.

No era que Kirishima pensara diferente desde antes, pero a lo mejor sus ideas cambiaron debido al hecho de que le gustaba alguien. Y ese alguien era Bakugou, y con el tiempo ese gustar se hizo un poco más profundo, pero Kirishima había decidido ignorarlo porque, era Bakugou de quien estaba hablando. Bakugou a quien no le importa nada ni nadie, Bakugou quien no tiene tiempo para niñerías. Bakugou, por quien decidió no hacer nada el día se San Valentín de este año, aunque con gusto Kirishima le hubiera dado chocolate a escondidas, aunque fuera.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Escuchando a Katsuki decirle que le hizo chocolates y se los dejó en secreto, mirándolo con expresión sombría y lastimada.

Porque solo entonces Kirishima se da cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Porque le estaba preguntando si tenía una idea de quien pudo haberle hecho unos chocolates tan bonitos, porque nunca se hubiera imaginado que Bakugou, hubiera hecho tal cosa por él. Pero ahí estaba, con esa expresión dolida que solo podía indicar una cosa.

 _Pero no puede ser. Eso no puede estar pasando._

—Lamento no ser la persona que pensabas —le dice, seca y mordazmente, antes de dar media vuelta y entrar a la residencia sin decir nada.

Dejando a Kirishima confundido, y en el fondo culpable.

Pero es que todo eso simplemente no puede ser.

De repente quiere ir y seguirlo, preguntar y explicar cosas que no creía necesarias, pero Bakugou se ha encerrado en el baño y Kirishima supone que se va a tomar un largo rato ahí dentro solo para no ver su estúpida cara.

Entonces lo piensa mejor. Bakugou parece herido. Por su culpa. Y entiende por qué. Ahora solo hay una cosa por hacer.

– _14 de febrero. 6:55 pm –_

—¡Ashido! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!

Para cuando entra a su habitación azotando la puerta donde saben aún están sus amigos holgazaneando, estos lo miran un segundo, antes de que los chicos se giren a mirar a Mina, quien ladea la cabeza a un costado.

—Oh, ya te enteraste —dice ella cruzándose de brazos—. Y por tu expresión debo suponer que todo salió mal.

Los ojos de Kirishima se abren como platos.

—¡¿Qué has estado tramando a mis espaldas?!

—¡Deja de gritarme! —le dice ella—. Rápido, dinos todo lo que pasó allá abajo.

Eijirou suspira indignado, pero lo hace, y les cuenta lo que pasó con Bakugou y lo único que recibe son expresiones sorprendidas por parte de sus amigos, aunque Mina es la única que se cruza de brazos y asiente.

—Oh, ¿entonces si te gusta Bakugou? —pregunta Tetsutetsu arqueando una ceja—. No era solo nuestra imaginación.

—Genial, me deben dinero, paguen.

—Oye, pero eso no es justo.

—¿Qué han estado apostando a mis espaldas ustedes tres?

Sus tres amigos se encogen de hombros mientras lo miran, mientras Ashido continúa guardando silencio, cosa que a Kirishima le parece extraña. Pero le parece aún más extraño como sus tres amigos abren los ojos de par en par al mismo tiempo y se miran entre ellos.

—¡¿Eso quiere decir que…?!

—¡¿Que a Bakugou le…?!

Kirishima se rasca la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¡Díganme qué!

Entonces Mina suspira.

—Entonces metió la pata —dice con expresión melancólica, como si del fin del mundo se tratara.

—Totalmente —secunda Sero.

—Bro, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta? Y yo que pensaba que Kami era el más idiota en esta habitación.

—Óyeme.

—¡El punto es! —exclama Ashido, señalando a Kirishima—, ahora debes devolverle el gesto a Bakugou de la forma más romántica posible. Él no lo diría, no lo admitiría, pero lo quiere, créeme.

—Oh, ¿acaso te refieres a…? —pregunta Kaminari con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡El día blanco! —termina por decir Mina con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

A lo que Kirishima parpadea, sin entender -aún- que pasa.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si él dijo que le gusta alguien más!

La sonrisa de Ashido se desvanece, y al igual que sus amigos, su expresión se torna horrorizada y consternada. Entonces Kaminari señala la bolsa de chocolates en forma de engranes y letras R que esta sobre la mesa, cosa que Kirishima observa por un segundo antes de que su cerebro haga clic.

—Espera ¿Me dio chocolates por qué?

Mina entrecerró más los ojos, pero asintió, al fin y al cabo. Kaminari lo señala a él ahora y en su cabeza todo explota.

La cara de Kirishima toma el mismo color que su cabello y sus ojos casi salen de sus cuencas.

—¡¿Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YO?!

Sus amigos suspiran, pero asienten, seguidamente Kaminari les dice a los otros dos que le paguen porque le deben dinero.

—Eres tan tonto que hasta es lindo —dice Mina—. Pero seguro que Bakugou ya se enojó contigo por no atar los cabos en su momento.

—No puede ser... —Kirishima se lleva las manos al cabello con desesperación—. Oh, no...

—Y algo me dice que no te va a hablar hasta entonces —continúa hablando Mina pasando los dedos sobre los chocolates de la mesa.

Entonces Kirishima la mira con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿T-Tú que tanto sabes?

Ashido se encoge de hombros con simpleza.

—Solo te estoy diciendo lo que Bakugou me dijo. Él sabía que tu harías algo para el día blanco, aunque yo no te lo dijera, y aunque no supieras quien te dio los chocolates —señaló el centro de la mesa—. Yo no metí esa granada a propósito, la hice por jugar un rato mientras él hacia lo suyo, pero se mezcló con sus chocolates en algún momento. _Pero_ , la cosa es que yo no se lo mencioné a Bakugou hasta ahora.

La mandíbula de Kirishima casi cae hasta el suelo.

—¡¿Entonces él quería que lo supiera?!

Mina asintió, para luego ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta del cuarto, pasando por un lado de Kirishima.

—Kiri, te quiero un montón, pero tienes que hacer algo con esto —le dice poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. No ahora, no de una forma casual. Ahora tienes un mes para pensar lo que harás para arreglarlo, porque yo sé que los dos quieren que esto ocurra. Pero yo creo que lo vas a conseguir.

—¿Tú lo crees?

Mina sonríe con cariño y asiente.

—Bueno, lo sé, el día blanco es una fecha que todas las personas enamoradas esperan, más que el día se San Valentín, porque ese es el día en que todos los que tienen una oportunidad son correspondidos —dice eso y los tres chicos en la mesa agrandan los ojos—. Hasta yo lo espero con ansias.

Entonces le da una mirada divertida a Sero antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a Kirishima pensando.

—Uuuuh, a ella le gustas muchoooo —dice Kaminari santurrón, dándole un codazo a Sero.

—Oh, cielos… —la cara de Hanta ahora es tan o más roja que el cabello de Kirishima.

Pero en ese momento, Eijirou cae al suelo y su cara impacta contra este, asustando a sus amigos.

—¡Entonces… entonces le gusto a Bakugou! —exclama sin despegar el rostro del piso—. ¡Ohhhhh!

—¡No es momento para fantasear así cuando metiste la pata, amigo! —le grita Tetsutetsu zarandeándolo de los hombros—. ¡Debes idear un plan!

—Mina dijo que no le hablará por el resto del mes, ¿será cierto?

—Nah, yo digo que solo estará enojado el día de hoy y mañana hará como que aquí no pasó nada —dice Kaminari encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya verán.

Kirishima solo puede gritar internamente.

Y sin embargo-

– _15 de febrero. 7:55 am –_

-el día siguiente llega y cuando ve a Bakugou en la sala común, este lo pasa de largo y sale de la residencia sin decir nada, dejando a Kirishima con la mano alzada y la boca abierta.

Sus amigos observan a ambos alternadamente.

—Eh, ¿estará enojado por una semana? —pregunta Kaminari, medio angustiado de repente.

Escuchan a Mina acercándose, riendo por lo bajo.

—Oh, amigo, te deseo buena suerte.

Kirishima suda frío, y siente su corazón encogerse dentro de su pecho.

—Una semana —dice cortamente—. Actuará neutral una semana.

Lo dice, pero ni el mismo se lo cree.

– _22 de febrero. 1:45 pm –_

Sin embargo, una semana más tarde, Katsuki seguía evitándolo. Y solo a él, porque cuando se encontraba rodeado de sus otros amigos, Bakugou les hablaba o los saludaba, pero pasaba de Kirishima como si de una mosca se tratara, o peor. Aunque no almorzaba con ellos, pero tampoco se iba por algún otro sitio él solo, se sentaba en la mesa de Tokoyami y otro más a la hora de almorzar, que quedaba considerablemente lejos de la mesa de Kirishima, para que este pobre sujeto pueda sufrir mirándolo a la distancia.

Kaminari tiene que retirar la bandeja de comida del frente de Kirishima cuando este deja caer su cara contra la mesa, en modo deprimente.

—Maldición, voy a dejar de gustarle y será mi fin —dice con tono amargo sin despegar su frente de la mesa.

—Ya, ya —trata de calmarlo Kaminari—, no es el fin del mundo, Bakugou no puede enojarse por solo esta cosa.

—De hecho, sí puede… —comenta Sero por lo bajo.

—Shhh —sisea Kaminari—. Es decir, vamos, seguro ese sujeto debe estar planeando algo también.

—¿Cómo hacerme sufrir?

—No tan exagerado —le dice—, ¿verdad, Ashido?

Kirishima apenas levanta la mirada para observar a la chica en cuestión, quien está bebiendo tranquilamente su cajita de jugo al lado de Sero.

—Ashido, vamos —llama Kirishima—, ya pasó una semana, deberías decirme algo.

La chica arquea una ceja.

—Bueno —dice llamando la atención de Eijirou—, la verdad es que Katsuki _tal vez_ me dijo algo en la noche de hace una semana… pero no te lo diré porque el tema perdería el chiste.

— ¿Qué tema? ¡¿qué chiste?! —cuestiona comenzando a alterarse—. No me parece gracioso.

—Hey, relájate —le dice Sero.

Mina recarga su mentón sobre una mano.

—Hablo de su historia de amor —suelta con facilidad.

La mesa queda en silencio por un segundo. Kirishima ladea la cabeza a un lado.

—¿Ah?

— _¿Ah?_ —dicen los otros tres, confundidos también.

Mina ríe un poco, inevitablemente.

—Solo puedo decir que Katsuki ya hizo lo suyo, aceptando hacerte chocolates por día de san Valentín, aunque no fue su idea, sino mía —aclaró—, pero él acepto. Me sorprendió bastante que haya sido tan bueno haciendo esas cosas.

Kirishima solo podía mirarla anonadado.

—Supongo que lo menos que puedes hacer es dar el paso que sigue —continua diciendo Mina volviendo a comer de su plato—. No te lo he dicho, pero Katsuki ha estado pendiente de esto desde hace algún tiempo, tratando de decir lo que quería, pero... —se encoje de hombros—, no sé porque no lo ha hecho directamente ya, y creo que él tampoco lo sabe.

Kirishima no sabe que decir aún, y parece que Kaminari se lo piensa un poco.

—Mmm —musita con el mentón entre los dedos—. Llámenme loco, pero quizás sea porque... ¿Quiere que todo salga bien? ¿no quiere joder nada entre ustedes? ¿Quizás?

—Aunque ahora no se hablan —dice Tetsutetsu con un poco de pesimismo en su voz.

—¿Bakugou siendo así de considerado es difícil de imaginar —comenta Sero cruzándose de brazos.

—Ah, pero eso tiene que ver con lo que no te puedo decir —señala Mina.

Kirishima se queda callado un segundo más, pensando en lo que debería hacer, pero no sabe ni por dónde empezar porque todo ese tema es nuevo para él. Nunca se había enamorado de alguien tan difícil, por no decir _de nadie,_ y ahora esa persona le correspondía de una manera tan poco impropia de ella y Kirishima metía la pata. No sabía qué hacer, por lo que solo le queda preguntar, con ojos suplicantes mirando a Ashido.

—Lo que quedamos hace una semana está bien —le responde ella—. Tienes que esperar a que llegue el día blanco y corresponderle. Solo debes tener paciencia.

Kirishima asiente de nuevo, aunque el corazón dentro de su pecho no está para nada tranquilo.

—Aunque me sorprende que Bakugou haya ideado algo como esto —dice Tetsutetsu todavía extrañado por lo que está pasando.

—Bueno, como les digo, fue mi idea, aunque le di varias opciones pero escogió esta, por alguna razón —explica Ashido.

Sero asiente entonces.

—Tiene sentido, aunque siento que fue la menos ridícula posible... —dice por lo bajo.

Mina lo mira entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! —le exige saber.

—Lo digo porque estoy seguro de que le diste muchas ideas cursis —dice Sero mirándola, y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Ashido se queda callada un milisegundo, antes de girarse a terminar su comida.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no, quien sabe —comenta llevándose la comida a la boca.

Sero solo puede reír.

Entonces Kirishima los mira, y piensa que claramente esos dos están en algo. También piensa que los otros dos sentados a su lado están en algo también con sus chicas, y podrían estar con ellas ahora. Tetsutetsu podría ir y sentarse al lado de Kendou y los demás de la clase B, y Kaminari podría traer a Jirou a la mesa o hacer alguna tontería para estar cerca de ella porque sí. Sin embargo, ahí están los dos junto a él, así como ese par de tortolos que tiene al frente. Y él no se merece tener amigos que se preocupen así por él, dejando todo de lado para acompañarlo porque saben cómo se siente, aunque Kirishima no diga nada. Han sabido cómo se sentía respecto a Bakugou desde hace mucho, y no lo han dejado solo por eso, apoyándolo en silencio. En verdad no se los merece.

—...entonces ¿esperar? —dice al final y al cabo.

Mina lo mira a él ahora y le sonríe con cariño, como siempre. Luego mira a ambos lados, como si estuviera cerciorándose de quienes pasan alrededor de su mesa, y observa a lo lejos la mesa donde Katsuki está sentado. Entonces se inclina un poco hacia Kirishima y comienza a murmurar.

—No te lo estoy diciendo yo, pero para cierta persona tal vez, _tal vez_ esta situación sea un poco difícil también.

Kirishima se tarda un poco en procesar esa línea, y cuando lo hace, su cerebro explota. Entonces se gira rápidamente a observar a Bakugou, quien está masticando de una forma que solo Kirishima con su inútil cerebro es capaz de considerar adorable.

—¡Deja de mirarlo idiota! —le reprime Kaminari haciendo que se gire.

Pero no quiere dejar de mirarlo, piensa, no quiere estar sin hablar con él por un mes entero. No quiere tener a Bakugou evitándolo e ignorándolo. Si por él fuera, iría ahora mismo y le saltaría encima y gritaría a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que le gusta para que toda la escuela lo oiga.

Pero ya metió la pata una vez, y tiene que aprender de sus errores para progresar. Aunque en este caso tenga que estar sin hablar un mes con uno de sus mejores amigos. Lo cual, sabe-

.

.

– _13 de marzo. 6:47 pm –_

-va a doler. Y duele, bastante. Duele que sea tan sencillo dejar de hablar con Katsuki, porque Bakugou lo hace sencillo. Y duele porque han vuelto a donde empezaban, a cuando Kirishima aún dudaba de acercarse a hablar con Bakugou o no.

Duele que incluso en los entrenamientos de la escuela ni siquiera se hayan hablado, porque el destino juega a favor del plan siniestro de Bakugou (del que Kirishima no está seguro de entender aún) porque ni siquiera en clases los emparejan o hacen que formen grupos, y si lo hacen es en grupos distintos designados por los profesores, por lo que no tiene que verlo durante toda la clase mientras cada equipo hace su trabajo. Ni siquiera en las tardes se lo cruza porque Bakugou puede quedar en la escuela hasta la tarde. Y así las cosas se repitieron durante tres semanas más.

Hasta el día de hoy, cuando ambos han abiertos al mismo tiempo las puertas de sus habitaciones para bajar a cenar, con una sincronización que da miedo. Entonces Kirishima lo mira a los ojos por primera vez en semanas y siente que se le va a salir el corazón por la boca.

Bakugou no dice nada, solo cierra la puerta de su y va de camino al ascensor. Kirishima tiene una crisis interna, debatiéndose entre quedarse con hambre y volver a la cama o salir de su cuarto y bajar junto a Bakugou, de todas maneras, más tarde va a tener que salir porque mañana es el día. Sin embargo, las cosas parecen ponerse de su lado cuando la puerta de Shoji se abre, y él con Bakugou se saludan y van hacia el ascensor. Kirishima sale también entonces, pero le duele el pecho porque una de las cosas que también le molesta (por alguna razón egoísta, quizás) es que Bakugou habla con _todos_ menos con él.

En el ascensor se encuentran con Mina y con Uraraka y no hay silencio incomodo porque ellas se dedican a hablar y hablar hasta llegar al primer piso. Durante eso, Kirishima solo se dedica a observar a Bakugou que está en el lado opuesto del elevador. Y piensa entonces este _Bakugou ya no es el mismo de hace un año_. Quizás el problema solo es él, porque metió la pata hace un mes y solo lo hace sufrir a él. Pero tiene esa noche para arreglar su pequeño error. Y saber lo que ese chico ya no tan impulsivo planea.

– _14 de marzo. 01:05 am –_

Aunque cuando ve el caos a su alrededor tiene que replantárselo dos veces.

—Muchachos, solo debemos derretir chocolate, ¡no es tan complicado!

—No se cortar esto, no sirvo para nada.

—¿Cómo se supone que junte las chispas rosadas encima de esto?

—Deberíamos despertar a Satou…

—No seas malo, no podemos ir a tocar a su puerta a esta hora.

—Creo que si no hago esto con cuidado sabrá más a picante que a chocolate.

—¿Por qué le estas poniendo picante al chocolate, Kirishima-kun?

—Ehhhh.

—¿Sería mala idea echar trocitos de metal aquí…?

—Tetsu, _no_ , ¿la quieres matar?

—¡No me refería al chocolate, sino a la envoltura, no soy tan idiota!

—Ah, todos ustedes están aquí.

Los muchachos se giran a ver la entrada de la cocina, y ahí ven a Todoroki parado en el marco de la puerta.

—¡Todoroki! ¡Genial! —exclama Kaminari—. Ayúdanos a derretir el chocolate, por favor.

El nombrado observa las cacerolas con chocolate derretido y pegado a estas, saliendo por los costados hasta caer al suelo.

—¿Desde qué hora están aquí?

—¡Me siento un inútil! —grita Tetsutetsu desesperado.

—Deja de gritar, vas a levantar a todo el maldito edificio.

—¿Kirishima, por qué poner picante al chocolate?

—Ahhhh…

—Espera, Todoroki ¿vas a hacerle chocolates a quien creo que es?

El chico se encoje de hombros.

—Planeo hacer unas _matroskas_ de chocolate —dice levantando la bolsa que tiene en la mano—. ¿Ustedes que hacen?

—Yo estoy tratando de cortar notas musicales en esta barra de chocolate, pero cada vez que uso el cuchillo ¡esta cosa se quiebra por ambos lados! —responde Kaminari desesperado y agitando el cuchillo por sobre su cabeza, a lo que Ojirou tiene que dar unos pasos hacia atrás por su seguridad.

—Yo quería mezclar chocolate blanco y el normal y luego cortarlos con este molde de estrella —dice Midoriya mostrando dicho objeto—. Pero el chocolate sigue en el refrigerador y… ¿no será qué me puedes ayudar a acelerar el proceso? ¡digo, por el hielo, y todo, solo si quieres!

—Quiero darle forma a este corazón para que parezca, bueno, ¿de metal? —comenta Tetsutetsu—, pero me estoy demorando mucho.

—Yo solo quiero unir estas chispitas de chocolate a este corazón enorme —dice Sero—, pero no sé cómo hacerlo sin meter la pata.

Todoroki asiente, mirándolos a todos.

—Bueno, creo que puedo ayudarles un poco, porque consulté con mi hermana unas cosas ayer así que está bien —les dice con simpleza, a lo que todos le agradecen animadamente—. Pero antes, Kirishima —mira al chico en cuestión—, en serio dime, ¿Por qué picante al chocolate?

—¡Ya dejen de preguntar por eso! ¡Y ayúdales a preparar sus chocolates!

La verdad es que quizás Kirishima también necesitaba ayuda, porque no sabía si echar una cantidad moderada de picante sobre la mezcla de chocolates, _pero_ entonces piensa que la persona a quien se los va a dar no le ha hablado por un mes y lo ha hecho sufrir un poco _quizás_ demasiado, así que, hecha todo el polvo rojo sobre el chocolate, lo vacía en unos moldes descuidadamente y lo deja en el refrigerador. Se despide de todos y va a su habitación a dormir por unas horas.

– _14 de marzo. 03:35 am –_

Puede que esté un poco molesto (seguro es la mala noche, ya que él nunca duerme a la hora que debe) pero aun así baja a la cocina a terminar lo que comenzó. O a terminar lo que acabaría también el embrollo en el que se había metido hace un mes, sin querer. O tal vez todo su embrollo emocional había comenzado hace meses, ni él sabe.

Cuando baja a la cocina solo está Torodoki, sentado en una silla de la mesada, bajo una de las lámparas de la habitación, dando detalles a las _matroskas_ de chocolates que seguro hizo al final de todos los demás por estar ayudándoles. A Kirishima no debería de sorprenderle, pero lo hacía de todas maneras; le sorprendía que hiciera bien ese tipo de cosas, o que se tomara el tiempo necesario para ser detallista y cuidadoso.

En cambio, él, hace lo que puede, sacando los chocolates de los pequeños moldes rectangulares y tomando un cuchillo para darles formas rocosas, como si de piedras o costados de montañas se tratara. No podía ser más creativo que eso, aparte del picante y los pedazos de pecana que tenía que tenían los chocolates. Seguro Ashido lo regañaría por no haber planeado algo más en todo el bendito mes que tuvo para pensar, pero Kirishima es así, de todos modos.

Termina tallando los chocolates a un lado de la mesa, con solo Todoroki como compañía, junto con el silencio de la madrugada. Pero entonces Shouto habla y el silencio se rompe, así como -casi- lo hace el chocolate de Kirishima.

—Entonces, ¿Bakugou, ah?

Por un segundo, siente su corazón salirse de su boca, pero al siguiente está calmándose y pensando _cuál es el problema._ Y la cuestión es que no hay ningún problema en que lo sepa alguien más en realidad. Ya ha ocultado lo que siente por mucho tiempo, no tiene por qué reprimirse más.

—Bueno... —habla bajito, mirando a otro lado, con las mejillas rosadas.

—No te voy a juzgar —le dice Todoroki. Kirishima no esperaba que lo hiciera, tampoco—. No soy quien soy yo para juzgar. Además, él hizo algo por ti también, se ve que lo está tomando con seriedad.

Kirishima recuerda entonces que Todoroki estuvo ese día en la mañana cuando encontró los chocolates hechos por Bakugou en su casillero.

—Aunque me sorprendió eso —habla él, continuando con lo que estaba haciendo—. No pensé que...

Que le gustaría. A él. A Bakugou. O que Bakugou hiciera algo por él. Ya se lo está diciendo a alguien más aparte de sus amigos, y todavía no se lo cree. Aunque bueno, no es como si Todoroki no fuera un amigo también.

—Ya has pensado en él desde antes —lo que dice Shouto lo sorprende un poco está vez—. Desde el año pasado cuando él...

Kirishima se queda pensando un segundo, y se da cuenta de que se refiere a cuando Bakugou fue secuestrado y llevado lejos. Y recuerda cuando él se puso impulsivo e incitó a varios a ir a rescatar a Bakugou. Y recuerda cómo consiguió que le diera su mano.

—Ah —suelta luego de pensarlo un rato—. Pero entonces no sabía que me gustaba. Con el paso de los meses solo me fijé en que... él es genial.

Todoroki lo mira de lado, terminando de hacer los detalles de sus chocolates, y metiéndolos en una caja.

—Bueno, con tal de que estés seguro de lo que quieres está bien —dice mientras se levanta de la silla—. Y, no sé si sirve de algo, y no creo que a Bakugou le importe, pero yo los apoyo.

Kirishima se le queda viendo, e inevitablemente, sonríe.

—De hecho, sirve —le responde—, mucho. Gracias.

Todoroki asiente, toma sus cosas y se va, dejándolo en el silencio de la madrugada nuevamente. Pero las últimas palabras de Shouto resuenan en su cabeza. No solo eso de que iba a apoyarlos. Sino sobre el hecho de que debía estar seguro de todo lo que hacía.

Y lo estaba.

– _14 de marzo. 01:45 pm –_

Kirishima está seguro, muy seguro, tanto que no tiene miedo de gritar en el cafetín, cuando el almuerzo está a punto de acabar, frente a todos lo que planea hacer.

Se para sobre su propia mesa y suelta a los cuatro vientos que espera encontrarse con cierta persona _especial_ en cierto lugar a cierta hora. Los estudiantes lo miran, y hablan por montones, algunos se ríen, otros se sorprenden.

Torodoki sonríe en una de las mesas, al igual que sus amigos, que solo pueden reír. Kirishima no los ve, pero sabe que es así, y un atisbo de esperanza en su interior espera que Bakugou -aunque sea un poco- sonría también.

– _14 de febrero. 6:03 pm –_

La escuela está rodeada por parques bonitos y llamativos, y en cierto lugar hay una pequeña colina con una banca en ella, al lado de un árbol de cerezo. Ahí es donde Kirishima ha estado esperando a que Bakugou llegara durante diez minutos. Aunque tal vez debió definir otra hora, porque se supone que ahora tendría las clases extras y no terminaría hasta media hora más tarde. Eso es lo que piensa y, sin embargo, a la distancia ve a Bakugou llegando, con el uniforme de educación física y la mochila de la escuela en un hombro.

Kirishima aprieta la caja que tiene en la mano y espera que esté más cerca de él, pensando cuidadosamente en lo que va a decir. Ya lo ha ensayado, al menos las últimas tres horas (es otra cosa que no ha pensado en todo ese mes de anticipación).

Y cuando Bakugou está frente a él respira una vez antes de hablar.

—Mira, te debo una disculpa.

—Tú no me debes na-

—¡Claro que sí! —apresura a decir, cortando a Bakugou—. Porque soy un idiota que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, y te hice ver mal, y lo lamento. Y es solo que... eso no pasó por mi cabeza, porque somos distintos —se señala a sí mismo y luego a Bakugou—. Porque tú eres tan genial, y yo no valgo todo lo que tú tienes que mostrar y…

Los ojos de Katsuki se agrandan entonces, su mochila cae al suelo y el rojo de sus irises brilla antes de dar un paso adelante y tomarlo del cuello de la sudadera y zarandearlo.

—¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?! NO VUELVAS A DECIR TAL COSA EN FRENTE DE MI, O JURO QUE TE GOLPEARÉ, SHIMA —le grita con voz agria, cubierta de furia.

Kirishima lo mira sorprendido y aterrado al mismo tiempo, sin saber qué hacer. No es la primera vez que le grita, pero es la primera vez que lo hace de esa forma, mirándolo a los ojos y tomándolo del cuello, enojado verdaderamente por lo que acaba de decir.

—Agh, es que —masculla Bakugo, soltándolo y retrocediendo un paso, rascándose la cabeza con una mano—. Por eso no quería decirte nada, porque tu mereces algo mejor que... _esto_ —se señala completo—. Tú… tú eres asombroso.

Entonces el mundo de Kirishima se detiene cuando lo escucha soltar aquello. Porque no se lo cree.

—Y jodidamente fuerte —Bakugou sigue hablando y no se lo cree—, y tan tonto y amable y _tan_ brillante que... —desvía la mirada con una mano en la cara—, te veo siempre y solo puedo pensar en...

De repente Bakugou se queda callado después de soltar todo eso, cubriéndose la cara con una mano, dejando a Kirishima temblando de pies a cabeza como gelatina.

—¿En…? —insiste en saber.

Bakugou lo ve por encima de sus dedos de la mano y luego resopla, exasperado. Kirishima se pregunta cuál es la expresión que tiene en la cara para que Bakugou lo haya mirado de esa forma.

—Por la mierda.

Entonces Bakugou da un paso y todo pasa en cámara lenta, cuando levanta ambas manos y lo toma del cuello y de la mejilla y lo besa.

Y ya está.

Lo está besando. Se están besando. Y no, lo puede, _creer_.

Sus labios solo están unidos, pero es tan cálido y son tan suaves que siente que está soñando, y se creería eso en serio de no ser porque las manos de Katsuki se sienten calientes y le aprietan el cuello demasiado. Se mueve un poco hacia adelante, abriendo ligeramente la boca, y Kirishima siente su cara ardiendo por lo rojo que está, pero piensa es ahora o nunca, y quiere corresponder como sea. Sin embargo, se mueve un milímetro hacia adelante y Bakugou retrocede diez centímetros, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

Tiene las mejillas rosadas, y es tan lindo que Kirishima solo quiere besarlo de nuevo. Más y más. Pero entonces la expresión de Katsuki se frunce y lo suelta antes de dar media vuelta.

—Mierda —masculla por lo bajo tomando su mochila y bajando la colina.

Kirishima se tarda tres segundos en procesar que ya está marchando.

—¡Bakugou espera! —le llama, empezando a seguirlo.

—¡Déjame en paz!

Suena un poco… ¿avergonzado? Kirishima sigue pensando que está soñando, porque esa faceta de Bakugou es una que nunca pensó llegar a ver.

Entonces Katsuki empieza a correr y él tiene que hacer lo mismo

—¡Bakugou por favor espera!

No se detiene, y a Kirishima solo se le ocurre gritar una cosa, en todo el calor del momento.

—¡Bakugou, me gustas!

Está como a unos tres metros más adelante de él cuando se detiene, pero no se gira a mirarlo.

—Me gustas —repite Kirishima—. En serio me gustas. Me gustas todo así —lo señala completo, aunque Bakugou no lo está mirando—. todo impulsivo y rudo, tú me gustas. Porque todo eso te hace quien eres y por eso me... —se detiene un momento, para cambiar lo que va a decir—. No, te _quiero_ así. Todo de ti. Yo lo quiero. Y escucharte decir todo eso de mí solo hace que te quiera más.

—Shima… —Bakugou lo mira por encima del hombro.

Kirishima empieza a respirar apresuradamente, como si algo le apretara el pecho, y si no suelta todo lo que piensa en ese momento no podrá respirar como se debe.

—Y yo no sé porque me siento tan inseguro con esto, pero es porque no quiero que nada malo pase entre nosotros — La caja de chocolates se ha quedado en su bolsillo de la sudadera. Toma los bordes de esta entre las manos y aprieta con los puños—. Te he extrañado tanto este mes como no tienes idea. Te echo tanto de menos incluso ahora... —siente la garganta cerrarle el camino del aire—. Bakugou es que... sin ti yo no puedo.

Siente los ojos humedecerse entonces. ¿En serio? ¿Ahora se pondrá así? ¿Qué pensará Bakugou de eso?

Sin embargo, antes de verlo venir, él ya lo está abrazando de nuevo.

La cara de Kirishima queda contra el hombro de Bakugou, quien lo aprieta con todas sus fuerzas.

—Tú… tú no me necesitas —dice Katsuki, contra su oído.

Las manos de Kirishima tiemblan antes de soltar los bordes de su ropa y levantar las manos para llevarlas a la espalda de Katsuki y abrazarlo.

—Tal vez no… pero te quiero.

Siente, bajo sus manos, que Bakugou se estremece. Se separa de él para verlo a la cara, y Kirishima aprovecha ese segundo para llevar sus manos a las mejillas de Katsuki. Siente que le arden los ojos, todavía, pero sonríe. Entonces, juraría que ve los labios de Katsuki temblar antes de inclinarse y besarlo de nuevo. Ahora es cuando Kirishima puede corresponderle bien.

Lleva sus manos hasta su nuca, apretándole el cabello, y siente como Katsuki lo acerca más por la espalda, y solo eso quiere, que estén más y más cerca. Sus labios se mueven unos contra otros con suavidad que es impensable para alguien como Katsuki, pero Kirishima no se lo cuestiona. Se saborean hasta el cansancio y hasta que se les acaba el aire, entonces se separan por centímetros y se miran a los ojos de nuevo. Rojo con rojo se observan y una sensación increíble les invade el cuerpo.

De repente, Kirishima tiene ganas de preguntarle un montón de cosas. De si verdad piensa que es asombroso. Cuáles fueron las ideas de Ashido para declararse. Como se le ocurrió los de los chocolates. Si ya los había hecho antes. O desde cuando le gustaba.

Tiene tantas cosas que quiere preguntarle, porque todo sigue pareciendo tan irreal, que no puede consigo mismo. Y de la nada, comienza a reír, bajito y quedo, sintiendo la cara de Bakugou bajo sus manos, y él simplemente lo mira.

—Deja de reír y dame mis malditos chocolates.

—Oh, es cierto.

Saca la caja de su bolsillo, y está un poco dañada por el excesivo acercamiento físico que tuvieron hace nada (cosa que hace que se sonroje más) así que cuando le da la caja teme que Bakugou se burle de su pequeño descuido, pero en vez de eso la recibe y lo toma de la mano. Siente su corazón en un puño cuando Bakugou lo jala a un costado del camino donde están y se sientan en la hierba del parque.

Observa a Katsuki abriendo la cajita roja, y el cómo se queda mirando los chocolates, antes de llevarse uno a la boca. Mastica unos segundos y de ahí su expresión cambia.

—Hum, pican bastante —dice mirando la caja entre sus manos.

—¿Sabe mal?

—¿No lo has probado?

—No… los terminé de preparar a las tres de la mañana, por ahí… —le responde.

—Con que no has dormido nada bien, ¿eh?

Kirishima suelta un sonido de asentimiento. De repente, se siente cansado, como si la falta de sueño le cobrara factura justo ahora.

—Oye… —escucha decir a Katsuki.

—¿Hmm?

Cuando se gira a verlo el sueño se va, y es reemplazado por sorpresa genuina al ver a Katsuki rascándose la cabeza, frunciendo los labios, como si estuviera casi haciendo un ¿puchero? Se lo repite internamente, no se lo cree.

—Yo… lamento haberte ignorado un mes entero, supongo.

Entonces la cabeza de Kirishima explota interiormente y todo se detiene.

—¡Oh! ¡Bueno, está bien! —balbucea demasiado rápido—. O, quiero decir, no tan bien, es solo que…

—Es que yo quería —le corta Bakugou—, probar, como me sentía al respecto. El no hablarte por un mes.

Kirishima traga duro.

—¿Y cómo fue? —le pregunta, antes de reír un poco y rascarse la mejilla—. Para serte sincero para mí fue demasiado duro…

—Fue insoportable.

—¿Eh?

Bakugou respira hondo.

—Supongo que al final lo tienes… —dice Katsuki sin mirarlo.

—¿El qué?

Se extraña al ver a Bakugou girando la cabeza, cada vez más para no mirarlo.

—Es que… es difícil estar un mes sin oírte decir tonterías, ¿sabes?

La respiración de Eijirou se corta de repente.

—Quien diría que... oye, ¿Qué estás- ¡HEY!

Kirishima se las arregla para tomarlo entre sus brazos y abrazarlo contra el suelo, pegando su cara contra el pecho de Bakugou.

—Ah, Kusokami, quítate.

—No.

—¡Que te quites!

—No quiero.

—¡Tú…!

—Te quiero.

Bakugou se calla y se queda completamente quiero entonces.

—Te quiero un montón.

No escucha nada, y supone que Bakugou se queda mirando el cielo.

—Sí bueno —suelta luego de un rato—. Yo también lo hago.

Kirishima lo suelta solo para levantarse a horcajadas sobre él y mirarlo a la cara.

—Dilo bien.

—No.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—No quiero.

—¡Pero…!

—También te quiero.

El que se calla ahora es Kirishima, y siente que va a explotar. Literal.

—¡T-Tú… tú no puedes… repetir lo que yo…! —balbucea con todo el cuerpo temblando cual gelatina roja—. ¡Simplemente no puedes, ahhh!

Se gira a un lado y cae en la hierba, cubriéndose la cara roja con ambas manos. Entonces, para su sorpresa (como si no lo pudieran sorprender más ese día), Bakugou comienza a reír, recostado en el suelo también. A su lado.

—¿Desde cuando eres así de dramático? —pregunta entre burlas.

—¿Desde cuándo ríes así? —pregunta Kirishima a su vez, haciendo un pequeño mohín.

Bakugou ríe una última vez, estirando una mano contra la cara de Kirishima.

—Nunca. Solo contigo.

Toca la mejilla de Eijirou con suavidad, y este se le queda viendo. Y espera que en su memoria quede grabada siempre la sonrisa que tiene Katsuki en su cara ahora mismo. Mueve la cara, para apoyarse más contra la mano de Bakugou. Es áspera, y caliente, pero le gusta así. Le encanta así.

—Bakugou…

—¿Hmm?

—El próximo año deja que te de chocolates por San Valentín.

El cielo es naranja y rojo, cuando Katsuki mira hacia arriba. Así como ellos. Como ellos dos juntos.

—No parece mala idea.

Kirishima tiene un año entero para decidir (u once meses, al menos). Y esta vez va a aprovechar el tiempo a como dé lugar.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

.

.

.

.

N/A:

1) Yo quiero dejar en claro que desde el año pensado tenía planeado hacer algo sumamente cursi sobre mi preciada otp para el día de San Valentín, aunque en que se extendiera hasta el día blanco se me fue de las manos. En fin.

2) quería hacer un fic donde metía todas mis otps hetero, también, aunque falto el TamaNeji _but_ , detalles.

3) Quería dedicarle algo bonito a mi dupla de ships, co-amante del AkaKen y KuroTsuki y waifu (favorita) :3 espero te haya gustado Noe 3

4) Cualquier dedazo que hayan visto es porque esta cosa no está veteada XD son 25 páginas de puro amor al Kiribaku, de nuevo, y aunque los ame me da mucha flojera revisar todo XD

5) Gracias a Noe Sweetway (como no), anabelclock, 09 y DarkDragonfly por comentar el capítulo pasado *inserte corazones*

6) Aviso importante, la KiriBaku week se nos viene el otro mes, y cierta persona va a estar colgando dibujos en su Tumblr :3c si alguien quiere saber los prompts avíseme~

7) Gracias por leer :D

Eso es todo, cuídense!

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3

.

 _PD: queda menos de un mes para la tercera temporada y no puedo conmigo misma omg._


End file.
